


in the endless sky we are but one

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Before the world you know was like it isI held a lover once and I was hisAnd we walked along the river in the sunBut he's a lonely man, so this was doneEarly in the war, Cody experiences his first full moon dirtside.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	in the endless sky we are but one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/gifts).



> Title and summary from oh land's "wolf and i". 
> 
> In honour of Episode II ginger wolfman Obi, and Stewjon being space Scotland, Obi-Wan is a Wulver, which are mythical Scottish wolf-men who are generally recluses who don't attack people and like to fish, and give fish to their friends. Wikipedia, source of all info isn't clear if Wulvers actually transform fully into wolves (description is "more hairy men with wolf heads?") but Obi-Wan will get fully furry in this.
> 
> Makes use of a headcanon that crossed my dash on tumblr a while ago that Cody is more comfortable not talking if he doesn't have to.

The general settled almost noiselessly at Cody's side. The forest around them was quiet, but in the distance, there was the soft rustling of animals moving through the undergrowth. Their quiet calling, or perhaps the chirping of insects, could be heard intermittently. Back in the other direction, Cody could hear the sounds of their troops settling in for the night; quiet laughter and conversation. The pre-battle camaraderie had only set Cody on edge tonight. He'd nearly snapped at poor Wooley, who had only been asking for clarification Cody couldn't give him, and decided he wasn't very good company at the moment. 

"You're jumpy tonight," Kenobi finally said. 

Cody shrugged one shoulder minutely. It was the truth, and he didn't see any reason to deny it. Something about this planet made him itch all over, and it wasn't the lack of intel on the forces they'd be facing in the morning, either. He didn't know how to explain it, but words had never really been his strength. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kenobi asked, and Cody let out a gusty sigh, but twitched his head to the side in negation. "Do you want to be alone?" the Jedi asked more carefully, and Cody could see him tensing slightly in preparation to stand. 

Cody sighed again, more softly, and shook his head. He reached out, letting his hand hover over Kenobi's where it rested on the ground between them. The general smiled, and Cody let his hand rest over Kenobi's, slotting their fingers together. 

"Please do let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Kenobi said, as considerate as always, respecting the boundary Cody had drawn. 

Cody nodded, and they both relaxed a little. Cody could still feel something burning under his skin. It wasn't anything he could name, so he tried to push it aside as unimportant. He couldn't help wondering if this was what it was like, when the Force spoke to a Jedi. Was this some type of warning? But if it was - why was he feeling it, and his - the Jedi not mentioning it? 

Only the fact that Kenobi didn't seem at any higher level of alert than usual kept Cody from vibrating out of his skin. He figured if something really _was_ wrong, the general would let him know. Until then, he would just have to keep a lid on his anxiety, funnel that nervous energy into more productive uses. Cody sighed. He should probably be doing datawork. He sighed again, and Kenobi glanced over, one eyebrow raising in silent question. 

"Should probably get ahead on the datawork while things are quiet," Cody said. 

"Or you can take a few moments to breathe, settle your mind and prepare your focus for the battles to come," Kenobi said mildly, and it was clear which he wished Cody to do, although Cody knew that the Jedi would only make it an order if he thought Cody was in severe distress. Cody settled a little further at that. 

"Or that," Cody agreed. The Jedi smiled, soft but warm, and Cody thought he could feel a subtle, soothing emanation from Kenobi. He cocked his head slightly, not sure he wanted to ask. It was too pleasant a sensation, he decided after a moment. He didn't want to break the spell chasing an explanation he might not even understand. 

"We'll be in for a treat tomorrow night," Kenobi said after a while, eyes turned to the sky. "That is, if we're not taking too much fire. The moons here are both full on the same night once every 23 years. Tomorrow night, they're due to put on a spectacular show." 

Cody dipped his head in acknowledgement, glancing up over the treetops. Only one of the moons was currently visible: a large, slightly flattened near-circle of deep gold, almost the same shade as the 212th used to paint their armour. The second moon wouldn't rise for a few more hours, and when it did, it would be a pale blue coin in the sky, far more distant in its orbit. It was a beautiful sight. It made the itch under Cody's skin strengthen until he couldn't bear to sit still a moment longer. 

Despite the warm, soothing energy that surrounded Kenobi, Cody had to stand, jerking his hand from where it rested with Kenobi's as he rose. Cody paced three long steps away and shuddered, cold and aching to his bones. 

"Something really _is_ wrong, isn't it?" Kenobi asked, and Cody turned with a snarl. As soon as he realized how he'd responded, Cody deflated into himself, backing away another step. He turned his head, not so far he lost sight of the Jedi, but he couldn't bear to meet those kind, pale eyes. 

Kenobi took a small step closer, and Cody forced himself not to react. Slowly, the Jedi closed the distance between them, keeping his hands low and loose at his sides. When he was close enough to touch, Kenobi reached up, gently placing his hands on the lower lip of Cody's helmet. The idea of being without that protection was too much, despite that Cody knew Obi-Wan only wanted to help. He jerked his head away, turning from the Jedi and staring into the dark woods, trembling with unspent adrenaline. 

"Alright," Kenobi said gently, and his voice was calm and even, but Cody knew he'd hurt the Jedi with his lack of trust. He couldn't. He just couldn't. And he couldn't give a reason why, either. There _was_ no reason. "I'm going to see if I can't clear out some requisitions before I turn in. Please Commander, at least get some rest? Perhaps things will look better in the morning." 

Cody nodded tightly, and listened until the soft fall of Kenobi's footsteps faded away. He held still a few moments after that, then crumpled, lambasting himself as every sort of idiot. That was his General, who'd fought at his side for nearly a year now, who'd protected him in battle and shielded him and the rest of the 212th from the less lethal but still harmful barbs of the nat-borns who served in the Fleet. He trusted Obi-Wan Kenobi with his life. 

When Cody dragged himself back to camp some time later, he wasn't feeling any better. The men could tell, and stayed back, a clear path to his tent opening up in front of Cody. The idea that they were wary of him only made the itching under Cody's skin worse. They were his brothers, and he was supposed to protect them, not make them afraid or anxious. 

Out of sorts, it took Cody far longer than usual to fall asleep. The slightest noise - the wind stirring the branches of the trees, or whistling through the tent, the footsteps of the patrols, the high, mournful cry of a bird or animal - had Cody fully awake and twitchy with alarm. Dawn was beginning to grey the walls of his tent before he fell into a disturbed sleep, and he woke again only a few hours later, feeling even more jittery than when he'd gone to bed. 

Resigned to starting what was certain to be an exhausting slog of a day without much in his reserves, Cody dressed and double-checked his kit, then went to the mess and helped himself to the industrial strength caf that had been cooking down to a tar-like consistency overnight. It was bitter and foul, and contained near enough caffeine to wake the dead. Cody decided _what the hells_ and washed a stimtab down with the sludge. Not encouraged, but not explicitly prohibited either. If he lived through the day, he'd even let the medics yell at him a little so they'd feel like they were helping. 

With a quiet scoff, Cody went to find his Jedi. He didn't really feel any better than he had the night before, but it was easier to ignore during daylight hours, and with a mission to focus on. Soon they were marching toward the contact point, the scouts arrayed ahead of them. It was a long march, but the terrain was too rough for ground transports, and the guns too well placed to risk a closer landing zone. It wasn't optimal, but nothing in this war ever was. 

The sun was setting as they arranged themselves for their assault. The scouts had encountered a few droid patrols, and quietly incapacitated them. Now, the troopers dug in, the medics setting up a triage center to the rear. Cody wasn't too surprised when Kenobi picked his way through the lines and knelt at his side, letting the low cover offer what protection and disguise it could.

"Ready?" Kenobi asked. Cody nodded, then shrugged, and Kenobi huffed a soft laugh. "I know what you mean. Very well then. Pass the word, fifteen minutes until the advance." Cody nodded, and the order went out. The troopers shifted quietly as they waited. Cody kept half an eye on the countdown in his HUD, and when they hit the mark, the general was the first up and over the top, crossing the open ground to the Sep fortification in a streak of azure light. 

The droids opened up, and just like they'd planned, they concentrated their fire on the Jedi. But their targeting algorithms weren't quite fast enough to catch up to Kenobi, and their shots all landed well behind him. Kenobi bounded up and over, clearing the enemy walls in a single leap. He raised his lightsaber in signal, and then he dropped from view. 

Cody leapt up, shouting for the rest of Ghost Company. They stalked across the plain toward the fortification. All the droids on the wall were either dismantled or scrambling about trying to find General Kenobi. The troopers were nearly at the door before the droids realized that the Jedi hadn't come alone. By then, it was far too late for the clankers. 

The demolitions experts blew the doors, and then the troopers were streaming in, blasting away at the droids. It was chaos, men shouting, droids squealing and squawking, blasters discharging in every direction. Despite the intelligence reports, and those by their own scouts, Cody was still a bit surprised at the sheer volume of droids being disgorged from the base. 

Cody lost count before long, of how many charge packs he’d run through. The passage of time was unimportant. What mattered was protecting his brothers, his Jedi. He fought on.

Later, Cody couldn't say what drew his attention upwards. He raised his eyes, and saw the two moons together in the sky, fat and round. He barely had time to make note of the sight before pain ripped through him. 

Scrambling to pull off his armour, he howled in agony as his body reformed from the marrow out. Incoherent with pain, Cody lashed out indiscriminately as he destroyed the armour he couldn't remove before he lost the ability to use his hands. He demolished quite a few droids, and thankfully his brothers were all aware enough to clear away from him, even if they didn't understand what was happening. 

Free of his armour, Cody fell forward. Keen golden eyes surveyed the battlefield, but his nose and ears told him more. Two factions fought, and one, armoured smooth and pale, were his to protect. His pack. He growled, the sound rumbling up out of his chest, and then he was in motion, charging into the thick of the fight. Strong jaws snapped through the brittle limbs of B1 battledroids. Massive paws crushed their heads and chests. 

Another scent crossed Cody's nose, and he lifted his head. A man who was - not-quite a man - soared across his vision, brilliant light haloing him momentarily. Cody's heart soared. A hunter like himself, but not. A mate. He raised his face to the moons and howled, calling the chase as he raced after his partner. 

The conquest - and destruction - of the droid base and hidden manufactory below passed in a blur to Cody. He had brothers around him and his partner at his side. Those were the only things that mattered to him. 

Eventually, they were out under the bright moons again, and Cody howled in the sheer joy of the chase as his partner led him into the mountains. A cloak, heavy with the not-man's scent, was carried back on the wind, and blinded him momentarily. He shrugged it off, racing in pursuit. A trail of discarded clothing led him on, through trees and over streams. 

Cody howled, and finally, finally another howl answered his. He picked up his feet, joy racing in his heart. Ahead, on a rocky promontory, a large lupine form stood silhouetted against the moon. The faint light limned russet fur with silver. Closer, the scent of the not-man filled his nose, although it was wilder now. He yipped with excitement, and the other wolf raced down to him, tail wagging so hard the entire back half of the red-brown wolf's body wriggled from side to side. They rubbed noses, then their entire heads, snuffling their quiet greetings before rubbing their sides together to scent nose-to-tail. 

Backing slightly, the other wolf lowered their shoulders in an invitation to play, tongue lolling out. Cody echoed the movement, and then they were racing side by side under the moons, darting up rocky paths and leaping over narrow ravines, splashing through the headwaters of a river, then darting down its course. The red wolf loved the water, splashing into and through the rippling currents, chasing the silvery fish that fled from his paws. 

As the night wore on, their energy eventually flagged. Together, they found a hollow the river had carved into the overhanging rock, floored with soft sand. The red wolf plucked a handful of fish from the water, and they ate, then curled together, broad tongues moving over one another's faces as they groomed each other. The part of Cody that was still Cody knew that this behavior wasn't - normal. Wasn't anything he had done in the past. But the majority of him felt this was right. He was with his partner, and he knew, distantly that his brothers - his pack - were safe. So he could nuzzle into soft fur, and sleep.

* * *

The shifting of the warm body at his back woke Obi-Wan, and he snuffled softly, turning in place and nuzzling close. A sharp squawk of surprise, and he woke fully, startling back. Cody knelt naked and human-skinned before him, broadcasting his distress in the Force and with his body language. 

Facts that hadn't quite fit together into a coherent whole the night before slotted into a slightly more complete picture. It wasn't that Cody hadn't trusted him; Cody hadn't even known he was a shifter. He hadn't known the double full moon would force him into a lupine shape. And evidently, now that the moons had set, Cody had been forced back into human shape.

Obi-Wan backed away a little more and sat down on his rear haunches, then reached for the place in his mind that governed his change, and _pulled_. His fur receded beneath his skin, and he shuddered at the sensation, even as his skeletal structure shifted from lupine to human. He was left sitting in the sand before Cody, both of them naked. 

"Sir?" Cody squeaked, and Obi-Wan had to smile.

"Yes Cody," Obi-Wan said, and held out his hand. Slowly, Cody inched closer, then settled into a crouch just outside of Obi-Wan's reach. Obi-Wan sighed, letting his hand drop back into his lap. "What do you remember of last night?" Obi-Wan asked, because that was as good a place to start as any. 

"I - the moon - moons were full," Cody said, and that he'd said that first indicated the importance of the memory in his mind. "I - I needed to protect my pack. But - the - you. You're my - partner?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's not unusual that your memory is a little jumbled," Obi-Wan promised. "I'm guessing this is the first time you've transformed?" 

"Is - no - I guess so. I - I didn't know that was possible," Cody admitted. 

"It's a rare trait," Obi-Wan said. "My own race, Wulvers, we rarely leave our planet, and even there, we don't speak much about our abilities to the majority population, who don't shift."

"And I'm - like you?" Cody asked. 

"To a degree," Obi-Wan said. "I don't think we're exactly the same - the full moons didn't force my change, as they did yours. Wulvers shift at will. But I have heard of shifters that, like you, are compelled to change forms under certain conditions, often associated with the full moon. Some are also able to shift at will, as I can." 

"Do - do you think I can do that?" Cody asked, and Obi-Wan smiled. 

"I hope so," Obi-Wan admitted. "I enjoyed running with you last night. Beyond that, most shifters I've spoken to say that a chosen change is nearly painless, while the forced change can be extremely painful." 

Cody nodded tightly, turning away slightly. Remembering, Obi-Wan realized. He remembered too; the unearthly howls that had erupted during the battle, and when he'd looked down, he'd seen a massive, magnificent wolf, almost wholly black, with brown markings on the face and paws. He'd suspected then, that Cody's shift had been forced, but he hadn't _known_. His heart ached for the pain and confusion Cody must have felt, transformed against his will, and in such precarious circumstances. 

"I want to try," Cody said firmly, looking up. His jaw and shoulders were set with determination, but the Force was tinged with fear. Obi-Wan nodded. 

"For me, there's a place inside me that I simply _know_ is my other form. I reach for it, and I surrender to it. My mind is - different when I'm shifted. My senses are different. Different things are important to me," Obi-Wan explained.

Cody nodded. He settled slightly, closing his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, realizing that Cody had adopted the comfortable positioning of meditation, which Obi-Wan had happily taught to any of the soldiers who wished to know it. The Force shifted around Cody, and then Cody shifted too.

As when Obi-Wan chose to transform, there appeared to be no pain, no real transition. One moment, there was Cody. The next, a wolf that was equal to Cody in mass, and similar in colouring. The face and chest and paws were all a warm brown, the ears and tail and back and limbs deep black. Obi-Wan smiled broadly, and held out his hand, hoping. 

Slowly, Cody extended his head, soft nose snuffling over Obi-Wan's fingers. Cody stepped closer after a moment, and Obi-Wan reached up with both hands, burying his fingers in Cody's thick, soft fur. He rubbed up the ruff of thicker fur around Cody's jaw, then gently stroked his ears before hugging the other shifter about the neck. 

In Obi-Wan's arms, Cody shifted again. Warm strong arms embraced him back, and feeling the slight tremour that raced through Cody, Obi-Wan held on. Cody pressed his face into Obi-Wan's neck, breathing hard, almost ragged. 

"I have you," Obi-Wan said quietly, and let his love for Cody spill out past his shields. Cody gave a full body shudder, pressing his nose tighter to Obi-Wan's throat, and Obi-Wan let out a soft, incredulous breath as warm, chapped lips pressed to his skin. He squeezed Cody tighter, then pulled away slightly, searching Cody's face with his eyes. "Are - are you sure?" he asked.

For a long moment, Cody gnawed at his lower lip, dark eyes meeting Obi-Wan's and holding. A litany of reasons they shouldn't do this ran through Obi-Wan's mind. He was so much older than Cody in both years and lived experience. He was Cody's commanding officer. Hells, the Republic didn't even recognize the clones serving in the GAR as sentient beings. 

All of that was washed away by the wash of affection and lust that emanated from Cody. Cody gave a firm nod, his gaze falling to Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan felt the blood rise in his face, and sheer joy in every atom of his being. He sucked in a nervous breath, then leaned in, and pressed a kiss to Cody's lips. Cody let out a low, almost wounded sound, and kissed back, leaning forward enthusiastically enough that Obi-Wan was knocked back on his ass, their teeth clacking together and foreheads nearly banging. 

Obi-Wan laughed delightedly, reaching up and tracing Cody's scar, then pulling him down for a deeper kiss. Cody growled, pinning Obi-Wan to the sandy river bank. They kissed until they were breathless, then settled slightly, Cody's forehead resting on Obi-Wan's. They breathed each other in, their scents uncomplicated by soaps or colognes, and heavier after the exertions of the night before. 

Cody leaned in, brushing their lips together once more before he sat up. He looked off, upstream. Obi-Wan sighed. He knew without asking what Cody was thinking. His Commander had never been one for speaking more than was strictly necessary, and Obi-Wan had become adept at reading his nonverbal communication. Cody's distant gaze, the direction he looked in - he was worried for his brothers. 

"Yes, I suppose they'll be looking for us," Obi-Wan sighed. Cody looked back to him, and smiled slightly. He closed his eyes, still smiling, and shifted. Obi-Wan sighed again and followed suit. Rising, he nosed against Cody's cheek, then licked at his snout. Cody huffed softly, nuzzling their long faces together for a moment before turning upstream, nose raised as he scented the wind. 

Obi-Wan barked encouragement, and then Cody was off, bounding upstream. Obi-Wan followed in his wake, splashing over the slippery stones of the riverbed. They picked their way up and up into the stony peaks, over the ridgeline to where they could see the destroyed droid factory below. 

With the anti-air guns destroyed, the dropships had been moved to sit on the plain just outside the base. A new camp had been set up, and the glistening, white-armoured forms of the 'troopers moved to and fro, going about their business. Obi-Wan felt a burst of joy, to see them again. He heard Cody's tail thump in similar sentiment, and without sound, they leapt down the mountainside, racing over the scree and through the trees. 

The two wolf-shifters didn't pause until they heard the sounds of a scout patrol. Their ears, thankfully, were even better than the sensors with which the troopers were equipped. Obi-Wan slid to a halt, panting. A moment later, Cody had stopped too, and trotted back over, nosing gently against him. Obi-Wan transformed, wrinkling his nose because his human feet were not half so tough as his Wulver paws. 

"Wait here, and I'll see about getting us some clothing?" Obi-Wan offered, and Cody cocked his head, then nodded and lay down, head on paws. His dark coat provided excellent camouflage, and Obi-Wan very much wanted to take a holo-pic, but instead set the image in his memory. Satisfied that Cody would be safe, at least for the moment, Obi-Wan transformed again and carefully picked his way through the undergrowth. He circled wide around the 'troopers, then slunk close to the outer pickets of the encampment.

Warily, Obi-Wan crouched close to the ground and listened. Things seemed to be moving along, despite the absence of the two most senior officers. The remaining captains and lieutenants were a bit more tense than usual, but clearly doing their best to ensure that the rest of the men didn't notice something was wrong. 

Obi-Wan slipped into the camp slowly and carefully. He found his way to a tent near the command center that had his own things and Cody's battered armour placed carefully inside. The clothing he had shed closest to the base was there - boots and belt and cloak - along with the change he'd brought with him. He quickly transformed and dressed, then carefully packed up Cody's armour and a clean undersuit. 

The full armour for a grown man was no small burden. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan thought about simply wearing it over his own clothing, but he was fairly certain that the troopers had adopted certain Mando attitudes about the meaning of wearing someone else's armour. While he and Cody had vaulted over the line from comrades to something more, to wear Cody's armour at this point didn't feel right. For the moment, he arranged it carefully in a pack, then slipped back out of the camp. 

Moving swift and silent, it didn't take Obi-Wan too long to return to Cody's side. The scouts had headed in a slightly different direction due to their erratic path the night before, and so Obi-Wan delivered the clothing to Cody, who transformed and quickly dressed. While he didn't make a show of it, Obi-Wan noticed the way Cody's hands and gaze lingered on the armour - deep gouges had been clawed into the plastoid, and in a few places there were clear bite marks. He was likely going to have to replace most of the set.

"What'll we tell the men?" Cody asked quietly, turning over his scored and battered gauntlet. He traced one of the long gouges, then pulled the armour on and fastened it in place. He left off his helmet - it wouldn't have been much protection anyway, with the huge crack up the front, the visor shattered.

"Given where and when you transformed? I'm not sure there's any way to hide it from them," Obi-Wan admitted. "While my particular strain of shift isn't transmissible, some are, and if it would be convenient to say that your transformation was a result of having been chosen as my mate-" he offered.

Cody shook his head sharply, refusing that out. Obi-Wan hadn't really expected him to accept, Cody was far too honest for such a deception. 

"And you've never been bitten or scratched by a large canid?" Obi-Wan asked, and Cody shook his head again. "It's likely something the Kaminoans unwittingly altered in Fett's genome, perhaps due to your rank," Obi-Wan speculated. "But we'd have to speak to the other Commanders to know for certain." 

"That's what we tell them then. It's a mutation we didn't know about, and you came after me," Cody said, and Obi-Wan dipped his head. Cody tilted his head slightly in question. 

"I believe I was far enough away before I fully transformed that I could escape notice, but it seems a bit unfair to throw you to the wolves as it were," Obi-Wan said, a teasing smile curving his mouth. Cody let out a quiet snort and shook his head. "My friends and closest colleagues in the Order know I'm not human, it's no trouble admitting that to the men. I believe they may be relieved to learn you're not alone in this." Cody hesitated, but nodded again. 

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din," Cody said quietly. 

"Just so," Obi-Wan agreed with a smile, and clapped Cody on the pauldron, tugging gently. "You are my pack," he said firmly. "This is not a new development. Now it is simply more visible." Cody ducked his head slightly, but nodded. "Excellent. Let's go finish cleaning up, then we'll explain to the others." 

Cody nodded his agreement. He paused a moment, then lifted his hand, running his fingers through Obi-Wan's beard. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, turning into the gentle caress. He felt Cody lean in, and then Cody's mouth was pressed to his, sweet and chaste, but full of promise. Obi-Wan kissed back readily, savouring the feel of Cody's lips against his. 

When Cody eased back, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and met Cody's gaze. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the warmth he found there. He smiled, again wishing they could run away together for more than a night. Cody smiled wryly, likely seeing that desire on Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan sighed, and they strode together down out of the trees.

**Author's Note:**

>  **mando'a:**  
>  Aliit ori'shya tal'din = Family is more than blood (Mando saying)


End file.
